


what i see, what i feel

by wisdom_walks_alone



Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Mission, This is the aftermath, Tumblr Prompt, conner is a sweetheart, fear toxin, soft timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wisdom_walks_alone
Summary: If Tim needs Conner, he'll always call, even if he doesn't mean to. And Kon will always be there when he does.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798075
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	what i see, what i feel

**Author's Note:**

> this was an anonymous request on tumblr for my [200 follower celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration)!
> 
> the prompt was timkon hurt/comfort after a tough mission

Tim thrashes in his bed, brows knit, then he wakes with a start. He lets out a choked sob as he sits up, the overwhelming tightness in his chest threatening to consume him, and he utters the first thing that comes to mind.

_“Kon.”_

He doesn’t realize what he’s doing until after the word is out of his mouth, but he doesn’t care enough to think of it as a mistake as he trembles in his sheets.

Conner is flying through his window within minutes, ready for a fight, but one look at Tim shaking in his bed and he softens. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He walks up to the bed slowly, as if Tim is a wild animal who might get scared and run away, and he might as well be. “Did you have a nightmare?”

Tim shakes his head, trying to say something, but his voice fails him and he lets out a strangled sob instead. Kon sits next to him on the bed and pulls him to his chest, and Tim grasps a fistful of Kon’s shirt as he tries to stop hyperventilating. Conner just rubs his back soothingly, not saying anything.

“F-fear toxin,” Tim finally manages to rasp out, swallowing down another sob that threatens to bubble out. “It’s a n-new formula that we d-don’t have an an-antidote for.” He had been trying to sleep it off, but clearly that wasn’t going to happen.

He hates how shaky his voice sounds, how it’s hard to get any words out, how hard he’s trembling right now.

Tim is familiar with the effects of fear toxin, but just because he’s familiar with it doesn’t mean he hates it any less.

Kon squeezes him closer and rubs his arm, placing a kiss to the top of Tim’s head, and Tim just takes comfort in his presence, in his solid form. He tries to focus on Conner, here, with him, to ground himself.

A few minutes pass and Kon scoots down in the bed to be eye level with Tim. He rolls onto his side to look at him, cupping his face and wiping his tears, then kissing the tear tracks left behind. Tim has to laugh at just how fucking soft this is, and Kon smiles because of course that was his plan all along.

“There it is,” he says, smiling softly. “Try to get some sleep, okay?”

Tim shakes his head against the pillow. “I can’t. I tried.” The tightness in his chest is overwhelming. He can’t breathe. A fist is clenched in an iron grip around his heart and it won’t let go.

Conner brushes Tim’s bangs from his face. “What do you see? What do you feel?”

“Tightness. Fear. Panic. I see everyone I love dying and I can’t do anything to save them. I have to watch them die. I’m alone, I—”

Conner shushes him softly. “Physical things, Tim. Use your senses.”

Tim takes a breath and looks around with his eyes. “I see you,” he says, “and I see my acadec trophy, and I can see the curtains fluttering. I feel the sheets, the blanket. I can feel the cold coming from the window. I can feel the warmth of your hand on my face.”

Kon smiles. “Good. Think about those things. Think about me, right here. We’re right here, and we’re going to be fine.”

Tim closes his eyes and nods. They’re going to be okay. He _is_ okay.

Conner tucks his head under his chin, and Tim listens to Kon’s heart as he tries to go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> once again this was written for my [200 tumblr followers celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration). feel free to go and request something! as always comments and feedback are welcome, and you're welcome to pop over to say hi on [tumblr](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
